Question: Four consecutive positive integers have a product of 840. What is the largest of the four integers?
Answer: We have $840=2^3\cdot3\cdot5\cdot7$. From this prime factorization, it is clear that the product of four consecutive positive integers is $840=2^2\cdot5\cdot(2\cdot3)\cdot7=4\cdot5\cdot6\cdot7$. The largest of the four integers is $\boxed{7}$.